


WARSTAR

by Western42



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Western42/pseuds/Western42
Summary: After Many Years Of Fighting On The Geonosis Front, Squadron 886 Finally Gets To Go Home To Recover The Troops That They Have Lost. That Is When General Grievous Decides That If They Ever Want To Take Back The Planet They Must Strike Now. They Are Introducing A New Type Of Droid Called The "Clankers." The Clankers Are Supreme Fighting And Tactical Droids That Look Like The Older Models But Aren't As Ineffective. With Squadron 886 And Their Fellow Squadrons Trapped On The Planet With These New Droids Closing In, Escape Seems Impossible. That Is When Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi Feels A Disturbance In The Force That Changes Everything Forever. The Jedi Are Now Enemies To The Very Force Itself As The Force Is Balancing Out The Two Sides In A Way Never Seen Before. With All The Odds Against Them And Even The Sith Themselves Facing Troubles That Are Unexplained, Will The Squadron 886 Make It? Things Are Changing, And The War Is Just Truly Beginning.
Comments: 1





	WARSTAR

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress.

General Grievous was in a fit of rage again. He grabbed one unfortunate droid and ripped its head off. The battle was not going well and he knew it. He didn't want to listen to those stupid self-confident tactical droids or TV-94. They were saying that the battle was going well and that everything is going according to plan. General Grievous wanted to destroy another one but they are too valuable. Even he knew that destroying them would be a terrible idea. When something goes wrong they are always quick to say sorry. One of them had the nerve to blame it on the droids. That was the one he destroyed. He was watching the battle from his new flagship that was made for him. It was fitted with the newest technology and "fool-proof." He didn't believe it for a second. It was called the Scourge. He was pretty sure that name was taken. He knew that new technology always have a flaw. That is how he lost his last ship. He was having fun using it to destroy the republic ships. What was its name again? His memory was blank. He would have to get that fixed when he gets home. 

New technology wasn't always bad though. His personal tactical droid TV-94 was cloned to perfection. Shame that one of them seemed to glitch out. General Grievous cast his scorching glaze over each and every one of them, wondering what goes on inside their heads. Did he want to know? He didn't want to find out so he somewhat welcomed the distraction as a alarm went off on the computer screen. General Grievous walked over to the unlucky TV-94 that was at that computer. It was desperately tapping on the screen. General Grievous narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. The only question is what was wrong?

**"TV-94. Report. What seems to be the problem?"**


End file.
